


Forever

by rosesandwriting



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Kind of a weird way of writing but oh well, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandwriting/pseuds/rosesandwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ray?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>He never says ‘I love you’. Still, you know that he does. You know that you are the thing that he thinks about when he wakes up. You know that you’re all that you can think of when he has to fly to England for the week. You know that you’re his. And he is yours.<br/>“Forever, right?”<br/>You grin and send a smirk in his direction.<br/>“Forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I normally don't write in this style, and I normally don't even read stories written like this but this story just kind of happened so I'm just going to roll with it.

_Ray's POV_

 

Those hugs where you grab at him and just pray that you never have to let go.  
It’s as if the entire world is wrapped up in your arms; as if losing that light would be devastating and heartbreaking all at once. Your head is on his shoulder, your arms wrapped around his waist as his hands come up and grab the back of your head, knotting his fingers through your hair. In that moment, you both know that you’ll never let go of one another.

The first time he tries to drive.  
It wasn't too long ago when you were in his shoes and you know what the pure, unexplained terror that is probably coursing through his veins feels like; sending tiny tremors to the tips of his fingers. You can see the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead as he pulls up to the ruby red lights at an intersection in the southern areas of downtown Austin. Without really thinking it through, you can’t help but reach for his hand, entwining your fingers with his as the car comes to a halt at the lights. You know by the way that he’s holding your hand, squeezing in a way that shows he’s holding on for dear life, that he’s never letting go.

Those early morning wake up calls when you know you both have to get up for work, and the alarm just _won’t stop beeping_.  
You can’t help the warm tingly feeling that spreads over your body, trying to convince you to just lie down under the covers and call your boss to explain that neither of you are coming into work that day. You know that if you don’t get up, he never will, so you sit yourself up, swinging your legs around, anticipating the first shuddering feeling of your toes on the icy cold floor beneath you. However, he grabs your arm and swings you back around, not letting go as the two of you collapse back into the mess of pillows and crumpled up sheets. You just know that the two of you are going to be late, but you don’t mind. And neither does he.

When you’re sick and just want to curl up into a tiny little ball in bed until you can once again feel your toes and your thoughts actually start to make sense.  
When he cuddles up behind you, not caring if you’re sick or not, his lips pressed to the back of your shoulder, a cup of steaming tea held in his palms as a sign that he’s not leaving until you get better, and he’ll do anything to make you feel just a little bit less like your insides are slowly migrating throughout your body. He won’t leave, no matter how much you beg. But deep down, you’re glad he’s here.

The first time he cooks you breakfast and manages to burn the toast _badly._  
Because waking up to the smell of eggs and the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan is both a welcome surprise and a terrifying experience at the same time. You love him but sometimes you just want to tell him that you’d much rather make breakfast yourself than have to scrape blackened pieces off of your toast. But you love him for trying, and despite his terrible cooking, you know you’re lucky, and you wouldn't trade him in for an award winning chef no matter the situation.

All those road trips when the two of you pull over to the side of the road in God knows where with nothing but a good book and the music tricking over the radio.  
The words that he reads to you as you feel yourself falling asleep, your head resting on his shoulder as the sunlight begins to trickle in from the side windows. You can feel yourself burning slightly under the sun's harsh rays but you don’t move. His voice as he reads over the smooth words, his accent accentuating certain words that probably don't mean anything in the overall spectrum of the text, inspires you to stay exactly where you are, wrapped up in his arms, for now and forever.

The first time that you cried into his shoulder, and you knew that you looked ridiculous because your glasses got all fogged up and you were probably staining his shirt with tears. You couldn’t help it, and you tell yourself that it’s natural to cry; it shows that you are in fact, human. He doesn’t mind either. It shows him that you’re not always the perfect angel that he sees all the time, but someone who feels and hurts and cries. You know that if he can keep you going through this, he can keep you going through anything.

The late nights when the two of you said nothing, just sat with a bucket of popcorn and some cheesy romance movie.

The money that was spent on pointless Valentines gifts that neither of you really liked, but pretended to care about just to show how much you loved one another.

The times that he holds your umbrella above your head as the two of you walk down cobblestone streets, and you can’t help but think that yes, you’re life really is just like a 1920’s silent movie.

The text messages the you would send back and forth when he was away, and how you would secretly read over them even months later just to feel those same feelings again.

The sleep you would wipe away from the corners of your eyes when you discovered that you had fallen asleep together on the couch, wrapped up in blankets and a remote control digging into your back somewhere.

The night when you lay down together and talked about forever. Your kids, your dreams, the two story house with a miniature golf course in the yard, and your pet labrador that you want to name Muffins but he won’t let you. He entwines his fingers with yours and it dawns on you. There is no one else in the universe that you would want to spend forever with more than him.

* * *

“Ray?”

“Yes?”

He never says ‘I love you’. Still, you know that he does. You know that you are the thing that he thinks about when he wakes up. You know that you’re all that you can think of when he has to fly to England for the week. You know that you’re his. And he is yours.

“Forever, right?” You grin and send a smirk in his direction.

“Forever.”

* * *

The broken glass. The sound of screeching tires. The smell of burning rubber against gravel.

When the hospital calls you at two in the morning and you can’t help but scream and cry because oh god, no. And Michael calls you in tears too and the two of you cry and cry. It hurts, oh God, it hurts. It’s like being stabbed through the heart with a shard of glass while your body struggles to hold on to the life that seeps from you.

The condolences, and the I’m-sorry-for-your-losses aren't enough. He’s not here. He’s gone.

_“If I get killed by a drunk driver, I am going to be pissed.”_

And suddenly forever is gone. A single moment, a single breath, a single second of the rest of eternity and he is gone.

* * *

 

The deserted cemetery on a cold night in April. You lay down the roses, because they were always your favorite and take a step back. He promised he would never let go.

Every little moment when he held your hand or kissed your cheek or brushed your hair out of your eyes or simply just smiled at you. Gone.

Treasure what you have, he always said. When you find that person you want to spend forever with, don’t let go. Everything that you know and love can be taken from you, and you’ll never know when, or why, or how someone could let something like that happen.

And just like that, forever is gone.


End file.
